fire_emblem_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam
Liam is a Priest in Fire Emblem: Blades for Vorgandal. Liam is the king of Cottonia, and his method of rule is much different from other kings. Although he does sit at councils and create laws, Liam dislikes being holed up in a stuffy throne room all day, and often times goes out among the common people with his retinue of knights to assist people with their problems first-hand. Liam lets his knights handle any issues that require strength or combat, while Liam tends to people who are wounded or sick with his healing staff. Although an active and kind-hearted king, Liam also shows a certain recklessness in his behavior, as it makes him a very easy target to enemies of the kingdom. Nonetheless, Liam insists on helping those in need, and when a riot breaks out in one of the villages, Liam and his guards go to deal with the issue. It is here where he meets Nicholas and decides to join their mission to rescue the Princess Ellis. In Game Base Stats Aff = Light Level = 4 HP = 21 Mag = 7 Skl = 2 Spd = 10 Lck = 5 Def = 0 Res = 4 Con = 8 Move = 5 Weapon = Staff- D Item = Heal Growth Rates HP = 60% Mag = 35% Skl = 15% Spd = 40% Lck = 40% Def = 45% Res = 50% Supports Overall Liam is the first healer to join the party in Blades of Vorgandal, and joins in Chapter Five. He is a Green Unit and must be spoken to with Nicholas in order to recruit him, however, if he survives the battle and is not spoken to, he will still join the party at the end of the chapter. Liam is a Level 4 Priest, and as such is not a combat unit. Liam has a base Magic of 7, a solid base for a healer. Liam's Skill base is only 2, although since he does not engage in combat this is not important. Liam's base Speed of 10 is quite remarkable for a Priest, and although he does not need to be able to double, the Speed does allow him to evade a good deal of enemy attacks if he were to be targeted. Liam's base Luck is 5 and his Defense is 0 at base, so although he has a chance of dodging some attacks, if he were to be hit even once, Liam would almost certainly die. His base Resistance is 4, so he fares better if he is targeted by enemy magic-users. As for his growths, Liam has a good 60% growth rate in HP, increasing his durability if he is targeted. Liam's Magic growth is only 35%, so it is a bit subpar and could very well prevent him from being an effective combat unit if he were to be promoted. Furthermore his Skill growth of 15% is poor as well. As for his other growths, they are all solid, with 40% Speed and Luck growths aiding in Liam's evasion capabilities and a 45% Defense growth that can make Liam's terrible Defense base decent with just a few level-ups. The same goes for his 50% Resistance growth. Liam is an essential member of the team in the early game because of his ability to use staves and heal other units, and his growths are geared towards his evasion and defensives capabilities, so he will be less of a priority to have to guard later on, though his Magic and Skill growths are poor, so it is unlikely that he will make for a good combat unit if promoted, so it is suggested that a different magic user such as Cris or Logan get promoted instead. Endings Quotes "I was a fool...my kingdom..." -Death Quote